


What If You’re Someone I Just Want Around?

by blessedobjectivity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxious Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedobjectivity/pseuds/blessedobjectivity
Summary: Stiles is finishing up his internship in Quantico and has been trying so hard not to lose contact with the pack (mainly Derek).
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 224





	What If You’re Someone I Just Want Around?

**Author's Note:**

> A short, unbetaed one-shot from an idea floating through my head today. Takes place a few months after 6B.

After the helping Scott and the pack stop Gerard and the Anuk-Ite, a lot has changed for Stiles. He’s back in Virginia with only one month left of his internship in Quantico. His dad had to pull some major strings to get him back into the program after disappearing for a few weeks to rescue Derek – yes, _rescue_ him; Stiles still stands by his version of what happened, Derek’s be damned. 

Stiles and Lydia broke up shortly after his return to Virginia. With Stiles attending school in D.C. in the fall and Lydia up in Massachusetts, there was no way they could realistically keep things up. They still love each other, and Lydia hopes one day they can get their timing right, but Stiles isn’t as hopeful. Lydia is an amazing person and he has no doubt she’ll find someone equally amazing at M.I.T. He was a little heartbroken for a few weeks, but he knows it’s for the best.

Stiles has also made it a point to have weekly virtual meetings with the pack. He’s tired of the noncommunication. For instance, Stiles believes Derek’s appearance on the FBI radar could’ve been avoided entirely had he not gone all emo loner wolf on them. So, every Wednesday night the pack Skypes now. Sometimes the meetings are just quick check-ins. Liam and Mason ask a lot of questions now that they’ve taken over the reins for Beacon Hills. A part of Stiles misses it, but he also knows it’s time to let someone else have their turn. He’s endured enough trauma for his lifetime. 

Stiles got some pushback on the meetings at first, but as time passed most members looked forward to them. Surprisingly though, Derek agreed to the pack meetings easily. Stiles had spent hours preparing counterarguments for all the potential reasons Derek would say no, but he didn’t have to use any of them. Derek said yes without much hesitation.

Now, Stiles won’t admit this to anyone but himself, but Derek played a huge role in his desire to start these weekly pack skype meetings. He missed Derek. With everything that happened, from the Dread Doctors to the Wild Hunt, Stiles wishes Derek had been there. It sucked not being able to talk to him. Never even knowing if Derek himself was okay. Thus, pack meetings. 

So, when Derek was a no show for the pack meeting tonight, Stiles tried hard not to freak out too much in front of everyone. As soon as the meeting ended, he called Derek but there was no answer. Instead of calling again, he called Scott.

Scott answered with a slightly confused edge to his voice, “Stiles?” 

“Scotty, my man. How’s it hanging?”

“Stiles, we just saw each other like two minutes ago.”

“Right.”

“…Right. So, what’s up? Is there something you forgot to mention in the pack meeting?”

“No nothing like that. I was just wondering if you knew what Derek is up to seeing as he never ended up joining.”

“Nah not really. Come to think of it, I haven’t really heard much from him in the past couple of days.”

Stiles remained silent. He was trying so hard not to let his anxiety get the best of him. Derek was probably fine and just taking care of some personal things. Not _everything_ has to be a crisis, even though his brain suggests otherwise.

“Stiles, I’m sure he’s fine. Have you tried calling him?”

“I did, no answer.”

“Huh.”

“Will you check the loft tomorrow? It’s just not like him to miss a pack meeting and not say anything.”

“Sure thing, man. I’ll call you tomorrow when I get there?”

“Yeah sounds good. Thanks, Scotty.” 

“No problem. Night, Stiles.”

“Night.”

Stiles hung up the phone but knowing that Scott was checking the loft _tomorrow_ did nothing to calm his nerves _right now_. If this had been a few years ago, Stiles wouldn’t have liked it, but it wouldn’t have been as bad. With everything that’s happened though, Stiles doesn’t want to entertain the thought of losing Derek. Not again. 

Except, that’s exactly what his mind does. He tries to lay down and get some rest so that he’s not a complete zombie for his internship tomorrow, but with each toss and turn, Stiles’ brain just envisions new scenarios of Derek being hurt. 

His mind finally starts to rest after an hour or so. Right before he falls asleep, however, he hears a knock at the door. 

It’s almost 10:00pm and Stiles has no idea who the hell would be knocking at his door this late. When he eventually makes his way to the door and looks through the peep hole, he’s both relieved and infuriated.

As he opens the door, Derek doesn’t even have time to open his mouth before Stiles (verbally) jumps him. 

“I am literally going to kill you, you asshole.”

“Stiles – "

“No! Before I ask what the hell you’re doing here, why the hell didn’t you tell anyone you were going to miss the pack meeting?”

“Stiles – " 

“Why didn’t you tell me? And why didn’t you answer when I called?” 

“Stiles – “

“We don’t do this, Derek. Not anymore. You can’t do this kind of stuff anymore.”

“STILES!”

The sudden escalation in Derek’s voice both startled and steadied him. Stiles took a deep breath in before concentrating on the fact the Derek was standing in his doorway. Derek was _here_. “Derek what are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, I am, it’s just”

“Stiles, I’ve been in D.C. for the past two days.”

“Oh, so you’ve been in the city for two days and didn’t tell me because….?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Confused, Stiles raised his eyebrows in hopes of prompting Derek to elaborate.

“I wanted to surprise you. I drove out a few days ago but stayed in a hotel. I had an all-day interview with this company in the city. I didn’t want to tell you unless it went well, but they liked me so much that the higher ups wanted to take me out for dinner and drinks. That’s why I missed the pack meeting, and that’s why I missed your phone call.”

Stiles mind was still playing catch up. “Interviewing? For a job out here?”

“Yes, interviewing for a job out here.”

Something feeling a bit like hope started to enter Stile’s chest, but he still couldn’t believe what he was saying. “But why?”

“Stiles, Beacon Hills isn’t worth staying in if you’re not there, and I don’t want to spend the next four years away from you.”

All Stiles could do was stand there, blink, and try to process what the man in front of him was saying. What this meant. For the first time in his life, Stiles was speechless.

“I got the job, Stiles.”

With that, he pulled Derek into the tightest embrace he could while letting out a tear he didn’t know he was holding back. Stiles wasn’t losing Derek again. Derek did all of this to be here – to be with _him_. 

“You’re staying?” Stiles muffled as he pressed his face into Derek’s neck.

“I’m staying.”


End file.
